


Silver Linings

by LakshiG



Series: These Violent Delights [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Blood, I wish Terry Silver a very unpleasant die, M/M, Ralph Macchio if you are reading this... well, Sam x Johnny bonding, Violence, Whump, hope you enjoy my galaxy brain content sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakshiG/pseuds/LakshiG
Summary: “Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes.”“We protect those who can not protect themselves.”
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: These Violent Delights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133513
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cacophonygilded for being an absolute sweetheart and a badass beta!   
> Also I own none of these characters... unfortunately.

No sooner did Johnny start to fall asleep, than Samantha LaRusso burst into the house, her expression rapidly shifting from lighthearted to concerned.

Johnny stood up faster than a jolt of electricity, nearly dropping Daniel in the process.

“Oh my god! What happened?” She demanded, rushing to her dad’s side, worry written all over her face.

Johnny shifted uncomfortably. There was still a lot of history between him and Daniel’s precious daughter so Johnny braced himself for the inevitable blame as he searched for the words to explain what had occurred.

Luckily, Daniel was now fully conscious.

“It’s a long story. Where’s your mom?” he intervened through bated breaths, sparing Johnny from having to explain himself.

“She’s at Miguel’s house with his mom. Why?”

Johnny bit his lip and swallowed, unable to meet her questioning gaze.

“Sam, I’ll explain later. It’s late, and I….” Without warning, Daniel swayed forward, and both Sam and Johnny quickly caught him.

Johnny raised an eyebrow at Sam as if to say, “See? This is no time to play cop.”

Sam sighed.

“Alright, let’s just get him to bed,” she stated. Johnny nodded in agreement.

The two walked in silence, as they gently guided a wobbly Daniel up the stairs.

No sooner did Sam and Johnny lie Daniel on the bed, than he passed out for a third time that day.

Sam sighed, placing her hands on her hips, clearly shaken.

Johnny couldn’t help but feel an urge to comfort the curly haired brunette.

The apple doesn't fall from the tree, he thought.

With Daniel asleep, Sam turned her attention to Johnny.

Johnny cleared his throat, desperately wishing for the floors of Daniel’s room to open up and swallow him whole.

While Sam and him had managed to maintain a “water under the bridge” front during practice, this was the first time they had been alone like this.

“Look, Mr. Lawrence, For Miguel.. And- I’m sorry. I never should have been in that car… She bit her lip, her face etched with pain.

Johnny smiled wistfully. Her innocence and charm was just too strong for him to be able to resist.

“Yeah well, I guess you’re lucky Miguel’s one hell of a kid- and that your dad’s not too bad himself.”

“Yeah, I guess he is.” She responded, her blue eyes- much like his own, twinkling playfully.

Johnny tried to remain stoic, but could not hide his own grin tugging at his lips.

As one, Sam and Johnny let out a sigh and diverted their attention to a sleeping Daniel, both refusing to let the worry roaring inside them win.

“Did he always look that fragile to you? Is that why you ragged on him- well besides your warring dojos and uh- Ali.” 

“He told you about Ali?”

Sam nodded, and Johnny officially wasn’t sure how many more surprises he could take.

“Well, uh no. Actually, if anything he was scary as all shit. I mean, sure he’s the size of a teacup, but he was just- so confident. Talkative. Hot. Then with Ali and the karate- I just saw who I wanted to be in him and I hated that. Also, he was just a little bitch. If we make it out of this, remind me to tell your dad he owes me a joint.”  
“Don’t ask,” he added after seeing Sam’s confused expression.   
“So, yeah, this is the first time I’ve seen him like this. Look, for all our differences, Daniel LaRusso is no pussy- you’re lucky to have him.”  
The words left his mouth before he even realized he’d thought them.

“Yeah, I am- but he… He’s lucky to have you too. I mean not when you were stealing our thunder and crashing our events, but… I guess you just sort of define him and he defines you. Miguel too- he needed you and you didn’t give up on him. They both do.”

She trailed off, uncertain in her words, though Johnny was completely stunned at her wisdom.

“Yeah. Or maybe Miguel just needed to do push ups and your dad needed his dick sucked,” he joked, trying to diffuse the tension.  
“Sorry,” he added after seeing Sam’s mortified expression.

He made a mental note to tell Bobby to thank his nonexistent God for giving him a teenage son and not a teenage daughter.

Sam pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I- I’ve never seen him like this either. He just looks so- broken. You know- like sure he makes his dorky Bananarama pancakes or whatever, but like, he was still Dad. Now… This… Terry Silver or whoever….”

As if a switch had been flipped, she went from nonchalant and inquisitive to a high schooler that had had a lifetime of events happen to her in just a few months. Johnny didn’t know someone could be so young and yet seem so old.

She swallowed, her exhales shaky.

Johnny shifted. He was not particularly big on physical affection, but he knew he had been starved of it in his life when he had needed it most, and he had fucked it up with Robby, so he may as well try to not screw this up- whatever it was.

“Come here.” He muttered.

“What?”

“Just...”

She gingerly stepped closer to him, and he wasted no time enveloping her small frame in his arms.

Her body tensed up instinctively, but to his surprise, she quickly relaxed, going so far as to nuzzle her chin into the crook of his chest.

He kissed the top of her forehead, a stray brown curl springing up in its wake.

“I just- all of this- I want it to be over. I want my friends back. I want my dad back. I got Miguel and everyone else, I suppose but… Robby….”

Johnny bit his lip, the name of his estranged son piercing his heart like one of Carmen’s spicy tamales.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. Robby... He’s a good kid. He’ll see through Kreese’s bullshit soon enough.”

Sam looked up at him doubtfully, but murmured a “yeah.”

Johnny didn’t know what to do except wrap his arms tighter around her, as she leaned into him for support.

They stayed nestled against one another for a little bit, allowing themselves to finally feel the emotional fatigue that had been tugging at their hearts since this whole ordeal began.

Eventually, Sam cleared her throat, and stood up, her eyes resembling that of a tired child. Which, Johnny supposed, she was.

“I should get to bed.”

He nodded.

“I got it from here.”   
Seeing her hesitancy, he added,  
“Get to bed Samantha LaRusso or else I will make you do 100 push ups on your knuckles tomorrow WITH Assface sitting on you.”

Sam jokingly rolled her eyes.

“Pretty sure his name is- Never mind. Well, then I guess it’s goodnight… Dad.” She teased.

Johnny immediately made a leering face in response, but secretly felt like his heart had grown three sizes- like that green motherfucker with the cute ass dog who learned the values of Christmas.

She turned to leave, but paused.

“Oh, and thank you. For everything. Miguel always believed in you- and for what it’s worth I do too- and so does Dad,” she stated, before planting a gentle and swift kiss on his cheek.

Johnny simply froze at her revelation and sudden show of affection.

She smiled softly and then left.

Johnny sighed, swallowing down the tears that were threatening to rise, turning his attention to his sleeping lover.

Yet again, a sense of determination poured into his heart. He had never had a proper family but life, for all its shit, was giving him a second chance at one- and he was going to protect his newfound family at all costs or so help him.

He quickly planted a kiss on Daniel’s forehead as he knew what he had to do.

Racing downstairs, he grabbed his keys, started the ignition, and began driving, his hands gripping the steering wheel with an unparalleled force. 

No sooner did Johnny park his car, than he exited, the familiar strip mall lights flickering in a way that echoed his heartbeats.

He charged towards the dojo. Where there had once been love for Cobra Kai, now there was only hate.

“Okay, Kreese, time for round two, you son of a bitch,” he muttered before kicking down the dojo door for the second time that month.

He froze in shock as the door revealed someone who was most definitely not his former sensei.

Luckily, the man hadn’t noticed Johnny’s presence.

He was more slender than Kreese, despite the two clearly being around the same age.

Then, Johnny noticed something else unique. His hair was slicked back in a ponytail.

It didn’t take long for Johnny to connect the dots.

“You,” he automatically growled, his hands curling into fists. The man snapped his attention to Johnny, his expression akin to that of a cobra poised to strike.  
However, his face quickly broke out into a grin.

He walked towards Johnny, his smile widening by the minute.

Before he could say anything, Johnny’s fist directly collided with Terry Silver’s face.

The impact sent Terry reeling and Johnny used the moment to brace himself for the oncoming fight.

Terry let out a low laugh, tracing the blood pooling out of his mouth as he stood back up.

“Sure ya wanna do this Johnny-boy? Think of what I have to offer. Sensei Kreese and I will give you strength and power you never even dreamed of and we can show this town what “badass” truly looks like. Besides, wouldn’t you like to be reunited with your dearly estranged son? Or is your heart so filled with compassion for Mr. LaRusso and his weak students, that there is simply no room left for the young Mr. Keene?”

Johnny froze. This was the kind of shit Daniel had been talking about, the mind games he’d been warned of. He should have been ready for it, but it was still unnerving to hear his name come from the mouth of this stranger as well as all that shit with Robby that Johnny himself refused to face, let alone discuss with those around him. He had several things he wanted to say in response, but he realized that they were ultimately meaningless. So, he did what he knew best. He gritted his teeth, and swung his leg towards Terry, landing a direct hit to his gut.

Terry staggered backwards, but not before grabbing Johnny’s arm, twisting it behind his back.

Johnny bit his lip in order to not cry out in pain. Instead, he channeled that into using his spare leg to double whammy Silver, this time landing a punch to his upper body as well, sending him toppling to the ground.

Terry only grinned through the pain. Johnny had fought both Kreese and Daniel, but this one was not going down easy. Which was completely fine with Johnny.

“I can do this all night,” he growled, blood trickling down his mouth.

Terry only laughed- Johnny’s hits had only seemed to fuel him, though he made no effort to get up off the floor.

Before Johnny could strike further, he felt the ground slip from beneath his feet.

“See what happens if you sweep the leg?”

Johnny couldn't answer as Terry Silver quickly locked him into a chokehold.

“Such a shame,” he heard him say. “You had such potential. Then again, you gotta break a few eggs to make an omelet.” He tightened his grip on Johnny’s throat, as the blonde slowly began to submit to Terry’s grip- but he had enough of toxic senseis limiting his air supply. With one final burst of energy, he managed to elbow Terry in the neck, kneeing him for added emphasis.

Using the shock of the initial impact, Johnny went all out. His body moved in ways he never knew was possible, and it felt fucking amazing.

Terry fought back just as hard, if not harder, but Johnny was unstoppable.

When he gained enough momentum, he flipped Terry Silver onto the mat and let his fists ram into his face over and over until he found his hands wrapping around his neck.

Terry only laughed, despite his battered and bloody face and aching body.

“Do it. Kill me. You don’t have the strength. You were never Cobra material, and you won’t be now.”

Johnny’s blood was boiling, and he remembered how Daniel had almost killed Kreese. He looked down at his hands, their grip still locked around Terry Silver’s throat.

He wanted to do it, he knew it would make things so much easier. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to end the pathetic son of a bitch.

Yet, he let go, his breath rugged from the fight.

He stood up, having accomplished what he set out to do. The All-Valley would take care of whatever remained.

“Told you, you’re weak Mr. Lawrence, and it- it will be your downfall.”

Johnny turned around, unable to help himself.

Wiping the blood trickling from his mouth, he sneered.

“You’re right. I’m not Cobra material. I’m better than that- and it’s not a weakness- it’s a strength.”

“This isn’t over, Johnny.”

“No, you’re right.” With that, he kicked Terry Silver directly in the chest, and then again and again, till Terry’s body had no choice but to drift into unconsciousness.   
Johnny was above murder, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t gonna come damn close.

“That’s for Daniel, you piece of shit. And tell John Kreese that Miyagi Fang is coming for him and his asshole Cobras- and that if he lays a single hand on Robby Keene, nowhere in America or even Tahiti- wherever the fuck that is, will save him from me. You both are in for one hell of an awakening.”

With that, Johnny exited the dojo, leaving an unconscious Terry Silver behind him.

He exhaled, but he had never felt better and more prepared. He knew where he stood now and who truly loved him and who he loved- a word he never thought he’d admit, but now couldn’t get enough.

So, his shirt and body bruised and covered in blood, he drove home.

Home. Daniel LaRusso and Miyagi Fang were his home. Johnny couldn’t help but break out into a grin as he turned on the radio and the beginning notes of “In the Air Tonight” began to play.


End file.
